The present invention is directed to a bottled water delivery system and, more particularly, to a bottled water delivery system having a housing that is adapted to assist in loading a full container of water and that houses a pump that can be connected to a faucet or spigot for drawing water from the container of water.
Known in the prior art are stand alone bottled water dispensers for supporting a container of water in an inverted position. These conventional bottled water dispensers are typically equipped with a spigot or valve for drawing water from the container of water into a cup for drinking. The dispenser typically includes a stand having a reservoir at a top end thereof for receiving the container of water in an inverted position.
A container of water, which is often quite heavy, must be lifted from the ground and mounted in the inverted position to the top of the dispenser such that the neck of the container extends within the reservoir. The water flows from the container under the influence of gravity into the reservoir where it can be dispensed from the spigot. At the same time, air is typically introduced into the reservoir or directly into the bottle to vent the system.
As can be imagined, lifting and loading a full container of water requires a significant effort and also often results in water spilling from the container to the ground and surrounding areas. In an effort to address these problem, there are known systems that pump water from an upright container typically situated on the ground to a faucet, spigot or valve for dispensing the water. There are also known containers of water that are provided with a sealing valve in a cap of the container of water that prevents water from spilling while loading the container onto the conventional dispensers. However these known systems do not provide a housing for assisted loading of a container of water. Moreover, a housing is not provided that assists in loading a container of water and also is adapted to receive a container of water having a sealing valve in the cap to prevent water from spilling while loading the container into the housing.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a bottled water delivery system having a housing adapted to assist a user in loading a container of bottled water in an inverted position. There also exists a need for such a housing that mounts a pump and is adapted to receive a container of water without spilling water from the container during loading. There exists a still further need for a bottled water delivery system having a housing with a pivotally mounted access door for assisting in loading a container of water, a coupling for engaging the container of water that prevents spilling during loading and a pump mounted in the housing for delivering water from the container of bottled water to a faucet. Such water delivery system including such housing being preferably mounted under a kitchen sink.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a housing for holding a container of water is provided comprising: a substantially hollow chamber for receiving and substantially enclosing a container of water and an access door pivotally mounted to the housing for moving between an open position and a closed position. The access door comprises an inner wall for supporting the container of water while the bottle is being loaded within the chamber. A coupling is provided for connecting the container of water in an inverted position to a pump for drawing water from the container. The housing preferably can be accommodated under a kitchen sink.
More specifically, a water delivery system for delivering water from a container of water to a faucet is provided, comprising: a container of water having a neck portion and a shoulder portion; a generally hollow housing for receiving and mounting the container of water in an inverted position and an access door pivotally mounted to the housing for moving between an open position and a closed position for loading the container of water within the generally hollow housing such that in the open position the access door provides a support for loading the water bottle within the housing. The housing further includes a coupling mounted to the access door having a center probe and outer sleeve for receiving the neck portion of the container of water and a pump having at least one conduit for drawing water from the container of water to the faucet.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description thereof which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.